Dédoublement
by Louisana NoGo
Summary: John hallucinait, forcément. parce que devant lui se tenait Sherlock... ainsi que son double. Ma vision de la rencontre entre Sherlock, John, House et Wilson ! Slash.


**Dédoublement**

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Sherlock et John reviennent de droit à Sir ACD, et leurs versions modernes à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Gregory House et James Wilson appartiennent à David Shore. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

Bon… alors pour la petite histoire, j'ai eu une insomnie dimanche soir, et je sais pas si vous savez, mais le temps passe leeeentement quand on n'arrive pas à dormir ! Donc vers 3h du mat' j'en ai eu marre et j'ai allumé mon ordi et commencé un épisode de Docteur House. Et là j'ai eu une illumination ;) Et j'ai passé l'heure suivante à écrire ce texte avec les épisodes de Dr House en fond (oui je les connais tellement par cœur que je n'ai même plus besoin des images !).

Donc voilà, après avoir dormi 10h la nuit dernière, je me suis sentie enfin assez reposée pour corriger cet OS, et j'ai décidé de le poster.

Merci à N'Evoli pour sa correction :)

Enjoy !

* * *

John hallucinait, clairement. Après tout, il venait de faire une dizaine d'heures en avion, souffrait du décalage horaire et n'avait donc pas dormi depuis plus de 24 heures, et il avait dû en prime supporter son compagnon beaucoup trop excité par ce crime. C'était donc une conclusion parfaitement logique.

Il hallucinait forcément, parce que son petit ami s'était _dédoublé_.

Il était présentement dans la morgue de l'hôpital Princeton-Plainsboro, un petit hôpital du New Jersey dans lequel s'était déroulé un meurtre de niveau 8 sur l'échelle Sherlockienne, et devant lequel la police américaine, tout aussi incompétente que son homologue anglaise, n'arrivait pas à trouver de solution. Sherlock en avait entendu parler Dieu savait comment, et avait acheté dans l'heure des billets d'avion.

Et il observait donc Sherlock et son double s'exciter autour du corps.

Le double de Sherlock était plus vieux, marchait avec une canne et s'appelait Gregory House. Mais à part ces quelques différences, il était tout aussi sarcastique que Sherlock, était manifestement très intelligent, et doué du même talent pour voir les détails et les relier ensemble pour en déduire ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Regardez ses ongles voyons, c'est évident qu'il travaille dans la finance !

\- Et ce grain de beauté, ça prouve que…

\- Oui, voilà ! Et cette cicatrice au foie découverte à l'autopsie nous montre que…

\- Ça fait peur, hein ? » dit une voix à côté de lui, le coupant dans ses pensées.

Il jeta un regard à son double, adossé au mur à côté de lui. Oui, parce que lui aussi s'était dédoublé. Son double était docteur lui aussi, mais oncologue et non docteur militaire, s'appelait James Wilson - son double hallucinatoire avait même un nom semblable au sien ! - et était aussi le petit ami du Sherlock américain.

John hocha la tête, mal à l'aise. Il était hors de question qu'il tape la causette à son hallucination.

« Est-ce que le vôtre joue d'un instrument ?

\- Quoi, parce que le vôtre oui ? ne pût s'empêcher de s'exclamer John.

\- Oui, du piano et de la guitare, il en joue parfois à 3 heures du matin. Et donc, le vôtre ?

\- Heu, du violon, il joue du violon. Eh oui, les concerts de minuit sont fréquents au 221B.

\- 221B ? releva Wilson.

\- 221B Baker Street, c'est notre adresse. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que nous vivons au 221 Baker Street, appartement B. »

John resta bouche bée.

« Ok, là c'est flippant !

\- Totalement d'accord. Mais au moins le vôtre ne se droguait pas. »

Silence.

« Non, ne me dites pas qu'il se drogue lui aussi ?

\- Si. Plus maintenant, heureusement, mais il prenait de la cocaïne, une solution à 7%.

\- House a aussi arrêté. Il prenait de la Vicodin, pour sa douleur à la jambe.

\- Hum. »

Il se sentait mal à l'aise : cette hallucination était trop réelle. Mais c'était forcément une hallucination, n'est-ce pas ?

« Vous pouvez me pincer, s'il vous plaît ?

\- Pourquoi, vous pensez que vous hallucinez ?

\- Eh bien, je n'ai pas dormi depuis plus de 24 – aïe !

\- Désolé, mais c'est réel. Heureusement qu'on est là pour les juguler, n'est-ce pas ? Sinon le monde serait foutu. »

John reporta son regard sur les deux autres hommes présents dans la pièce et qui poussaient des cris de joie car ils venaient de découvrir une micro-coupure entre deux orteils.

« Oui, songea-t-il, heureusement qu'on est là ! »

* * *

Voilà voilà !

Review ?


End file.
